


[Podfic] cats don’t only purr when they’re happy by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07, Purring, hospital fic, kosmo helps, shiro taking care of keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: He eventually pulls away to touch Keith’s cheeks, his hair, his arms. Keith is smiling at him, a little tiredly, a little fondly. “Hello to you, too.”Shiro slumps forward to rest his forehead against Keith’s. “I thought I’d lost you…”“I’m right here,” Keith’s arms tighten around him fractionally.“I swear I’ll never let you go again.”He senses Keith’s smile. “… but what if I need to use the bathroom?”It’s good that Keith feels better enough to joke, but Shiro just can’t find a smile for him right now. His hands curl in his shirt, bunching the coarse hospital fabric. “You don’t understand. I saw your body in Black’s cockpit and my— my whole world ended…”“Shiro. It’s okay.” Keith pushes him away, his stare made no less intense than usual by the bandages around his head. “I’m here.”Something breaks in Shiro. He crushes Keith to him, kissing every part of his face, ignoring Keith’s surprised chuckle. “I love you, Keith. I love you so much. You know that, right?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] cats don’t only purr when they’re happy by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cats don’t only purr when they’re happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505111) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 



> As always, thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for allowing me to record their fic. Please go check out their other work.
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/3D1Gg3E)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Ff3erIJNuZ4)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [20.3mb/0:21:19]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hkz7lj41cp1q20l/cats_don%2527t_only_purr_when_they%2527re_happy_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [20.3mb/0:21:19]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uybm8P3J_RvHf036JAfiIs1cB2o_z2ad)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
